bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dorkpool/BIONICLE Riffs: Dreams of Destruction (Part 3)
Welcome once again to BIONICLE Riffs, the less funny and BIONICLE oriented version of Creepypasta Riffs! Once again, I'm Riffing "Dreams of Destruction", the story serial that introduced us to Lesovikk. Let's begin, shall we? Lesovikk struggled in vain to escape the fiery chains of Karzahni. Must have been a real chain to do! Sorry. All the while, the smiling face of Karzahni loomed over him. “Don’t bother to fight,” said his captor. “No one, not even the legendary Manas crab, has ever been able to break those bonds. “No one has ever been able to break those bonds of love.”” “You … don’t … remember me, do you?” Lesovikk said. Well, considering you were only introduced about two chapters ago, no, not really. “No, I guess you wouldn’t – but we have crossed paths before. It was many, many thousands of years ago. “A time when Betty White was young.” I came to your realm seeking to free my friends, who had been sent there by a mad Turaga. I was driven off by your Manas crabs, but I came again and again … only to fail each time. If at first you don’t succeed, fail miserably every time you try again. By the time I slipped past your guardians, my friends had been exiled from your realm, I knew not where.” Karzahni laughed. “Then failure is nothing new to you, Toa. Snap. You can take comfort that your defeat today will come as no surprise.” “He’s not a failure!” Sarda shouted. “I … I remember! I remember, don’t worry! How could I ever forget, it’s the first time, the last time we ever met! I remember Lesovikk defending our home from Rahi beasts and anything else that threatened us … I remember when he and his team left, never to return … at least not while I was still there. He’s not a failure – he never was – he’s a hero!” Lesovikk looked up at the Matoran. It had been a very, very long time since anyone had called him “hero.” The last time he was called hero was during the Roosevelt administration. The word acted on him like a jolt of energy. Drawing on every last bit of his power, Lesovikk flexed his muscles and snapped Karzahni’s chain. Manas crabs aren’t as strong as some Toa who was called hero, apparently. “Impossible,” whispered Karzahni. “You were downed … defeated … stunned.” “I am stunned,” said Lesovikk, rising to his feet. “Shocked and amazed, too, that you thought mere links of metal could hold a Toa.” Snap. There was something in the veteran warrior’s eyes now that made even the mighty Karzahni hesitate. “Lust.” Exhausted, weakened, Lesovikk still stood, weapon at the ready and primed for battle. “Now, you rancid remains of a Rahi’s dinner,” said the Toa of Air. “Let’s try this again.” Let’s do the time warp agaaaaain! This chapter was, like the rest of them, pretty good. However, this one had some pretty epic lines, I'll admit. What do you guys think? Was the Riff good? Do you wish that I'd be wrapped in Karzahni's chain? Leave your thoughts in the comments below! Category:Blog posts